


of course i write a fucking groupchat fic

by junietuesday25



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Chatting & Messaging, Gen, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, Texting, groupchat, i have actual serious fics lined up for bmc i swear, this is a trainwreck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-06-20
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-05-15 04:45:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19288408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/junietuesday25/pseuds/junietuesday25
Summary: The Squip Squad gets a groupchat. Shenanigans ensue.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Of course I write a fucking _groupchat fic_ ; out of all the bmc fics I have planned this is the third one I manage to post - after my one serious one and my _crackfic_ , of course. this started out as a way to just jumpstart my muse but then I got enough written that I thought I might as well share, because I actually kind of like it?
> 
> oh btw you have to have the workskin on for this, otherwise it looks like a complete mess. and also, I recommend reading on desktop, because it’s so much cleaner there, but on mobile it is still readable. definitely try to read on desktop though, it looks way better there.
> 
> also yes, I know the skin for discord isn’t perfect, I’ll update it sometime but for now this is the best I can get it. [here’s a link to the skin](https://archiveofourown.org/chapters/27549729?style=creator) if you want to use it yourself, but it’s not fully updated to what I use here since things like tagging people aren’t on it; if you want to see my changes and use them for your own groupchat fics, go to the first chapter of my [workskin book](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531333/chapters/48733844).
> 
> oh and here are the usernames. most of them are fairly self-explanatory, and in the fic I color-coded everyone and gave them hopefully in-character profile pics, but just in case:
> 
>   * jeremy = heerethereandeverywhere
>   * michael = supergayandreadytoslay
>   * christine = Broadway Here I Come
>   * brooke = brookie-cookie
>   * chloe = saint bee  
>  \- get it? because she’s the queen bee of the school, and saint valentine is the patron saint of bees? ~~valentine’s day being a day for romance? what’s that? my aro ass only knows celebrating bees and the plague~~ look chloe is smarter than she looks she could come up with something like this. no i don’t care if it’s an awful pun
>   * jenna = you_see_me_rolan
>   * rich = flaming bi
>   * jake = jakeyd
> 

> 
> enjoy this?

  
# the-squad  
  


flaming biToday at 5:23 PM  
since were a squad now we needed a groupchat  
i even made us all roles  
so welcome and ur welcome  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:24 PM  
Rich, honey  
Why the hell did you make an entire server instead of just adding us to a DM?  


* * *

jakeydToday at 5:24 PM  
it didnt occur to him  
see look hes not responding 

* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 5:25 PM  
owo what's this?  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:25 PM  
Cursed is what it is  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 5:25 PM  
Joking, joking  
So this is a thing now?  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 5:26 PM  
i guess idk  
hey where's @everyone  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 5:27 PM  
What the fuck  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 5:27 PM  
richard  


* * *

flaming biToday at 5:27 PM  
oh hello things 1 and 2  
fred and george  
barnes amd noble  
tom and jerry  
hey one of you is even jerry it fits  


* * *

jakeydToday at 5:27 PM  
peiqvhdpwerbuc[q  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 5:27 PM  
Its _jeremy_  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 5:28 PM  
Oh hi everyone!  
Sorry I was at play rehearsal  
Mr. Reyes showed us the costumes he's ordering  
Hold on let me find the picture  


* * *

jakeydToday at 5:29 PM  
arent u doing that shakespear one  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 5:29 PM  
Yep its hamlet but with an alien invasion  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 5:30 PM  
that's,,, horrifying  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 5:30 PM  
honestly though it'd be hard to be more of a wreck than "a midsummer's nightmare about zombies"  
we literally had to battle a rogue japanese supercomputer halfway through so

* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 5:33 PM  
Found it!  
  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 5:33 PM  
...excuse me but what the fuck  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 5:34 PM  
Okay that's fair  
Mr. Reyes has just gotten loopier since the squip situation  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 5:34 PM  
"loopier" chrsitine i love you so much  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:35 PM  
Do you really love her if you can't spell her name right  


* * *

flaming biToday at 5:36 PM  
  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:36 PM  
You really did that  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 5:37 PM  
SKSKKSKSKKSKSKKSKKKSKSK  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:37 PM  
Brooke!  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 5:38 PM  
does Rich even know how to communicate without memes anymore  


* * *

flaming biToday at 5:38 PM  
  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 5:39 PM  
what the fuck richard  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:39 PM  
You already made that joke, hon  


* * *

jakeydToday at 5:40 PM  
take a shot every time chloe says a variation of "honey"  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 5:40 PM  
_passes out_  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:40 PM  
I literally used "honey" twice?  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 5:41 PM  
* dies of alcohol poisoning *  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 5:41 PM  
thanks but i feel like living to tomorrow  


* * *

flaming biToday at 5:41 PM  
cant relate  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 5:41 PM  
Are you okay?  


* * *

saint beeToday at 5:42 PM  
Is anyone really  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 5:42 PM  
  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 5:43 PM  
skskksssksskksksks  


* * *


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I coded most of this in one sitting to distract from my post-BMC closing announcement depression

  
# the-squad  
  


Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:46 PM  
GUYS  
OMG OMG OMG  
THE LIGHTNING THIEF IS COMING TO A THEATER NEARBY!  
WE SHOULD WATCH IT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  


* * *

saint beeToday at 3:47 PM  
The lightning thief? Isn't that the one based off that weird kids book with gods and shit  


* * *

jakeydToday at 3:47 PM  
dont u talk abt the riordan books like that  
just bc u didnt have a childhood doesnt mean no one else did  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:47 PM  
OOooOOoooOoooOOOhhhHHHHHhh  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 3:48 PM  
~~Oh leggo (oh leggo) and begone (and begone)~~  
~~Oh leggo (oh leggo) and begone (and begone)~~  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:48 PM  
CAUSE WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH (WHEN THE GOING GETS TOUGH)  
THAT MEANS IT'S TIME TO GET LOST (THAT MEANS IT'S TIME TO GET LOST)  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 3:49 PM  
oh my god you're such nerds  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:49  
u act like ur not a total pokemon nerd  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:49 PM  
wAIT WHAT  
JENNA IS THIS TRUE  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:50 PM  
Oh it is so true  
She was tracking the news about those newest games for months  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 3:50 PM  
asjdlfhaksgahsdfldasflasjfhaslhfdjlhhsglgasj  
This is the best news ive received all day  


* * *

saint beeToday at 3:51 PM  
Even better than that musical thing? Wow, I'm shocked. Truly.  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:51 PM  
  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:51 PM  
So we're bringing this meme back? Cool  
Brb  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:52 PM  
so @you_see_me_rolan? do you have a favorite gen?  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 3:52 PM  
@jenna????  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:52 PM  
(@jenna? Sorry but I'm curious)  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:53 PM  
@you_see_me_rolan  


* * *

jakeydToday at 3:53 PM  
@jenna @jenna @jenna @jenna where r u  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 3:54 PM  
........................gen 4  
what can i say, they were the first ones i ever played  
pokemon diamond will always be my fave  
and i also kinda miss walking my pokemon in soulsilver but  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 3:54 PM  
ASDKJAGSHGASDHJADHH  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:54 PM  
mm gen 4 was never really my thing but i respect that  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:55 PM  
I'm back! Thank you and you're welcome  
  
  
  
  
  
For all your needs :)  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:56 PM  
Where's mine?  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:56 PM  
Oh it's not like we'd need one for you, you're too pure  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:56 PM  
Well thanks then!  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:56 PM  
and wait why isnt there one for you  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:57 PM  
Oh it's not like we'd need one for me, I'm too pure  


* * *

jakeydToday at 3:57 PM  
  
for all our needs :)  


* * *


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my muse is absolutely refusing to cooperate with the latest three chill summer prompts that i really need to catch up on, so take another chapter of my groupchat fic instead

  
# the-squad  
  


saint beeToday at 1:27 PM  
I still cannot believe we're here right now  
I mean, definitely not complaining, but seriously  
_This_ is why we've been dismissed, huh  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:27 PM  
What i dont understand is how the kid threw up on the ceiling  
The fucking _ceiling!_ How??  
That must defy the laws of physics or something i swear  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 1:28 PM  
okay so apparently he threw up after swallowing a frog's intestines from biology on a dare  
wait no hold on apparently it wasn't on a dare, it was for the hell of it  
as soon as he ate it he ran out into the hallway and puked his guts up everywhere  
fun stuff, basically  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:28 PM  
wouldn't be the weirdest thing someone's eaten at school  


* * *

flaming biToday at 1:31 PM  
qevgidmnvrovjnawifrja @jake remember first grade  


* * *

jakeydToday at 1:31 PM  
AH  
u dared dared me to eat playdough and i swallowed the entire thing of it  
i had to go to the nurse and get dismissed ioweqbvehofveifu  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 1:32 PM  
SKSKSKKKKSKSKSKSKKS  


* * *

saint beeToday at 1:32 PM  
  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 1:32 PM  
aslfhsgf why am i not surprised  
you two are dumb as fuck  


* * *

jakeydToday at 1:32 PM  
i resemble that  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 1:33 PM  
...always be aware of autocorrect?  


* * *

jakeydToday at 1:33 PM  
bitch did i stutter  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 1:33 PM  
Oh and remember the Arsenic and Old Lace incident last year?  
Mr. Reyes actually put cyanide in the wine, we had to go the hospital  
It was so bad  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:33 PM  
ksldfjksfksafdhgkfsahd i remember that  
People just passed out on stage and someone had to call 911  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:34 PM  
@jeremy~  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:34 PM  
No  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:34 PM  
JEREMY~  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 1:35 PM  
come on michael spit it out  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:35 PM  
NO  
  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:35 PM  
okay okay so  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:36 PM  
Michael please  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:36 PM  
jeremy ate a bathbomb in like 5th grade  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:36 PM  
Stop  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:37 PM  
he choked on it and had to go to the hospital for poisoning  
i sat with him in the hospital and we ate those little hood icecreams  
at least it was something actually made to be eaten  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:38 PM  
My dearest riend how could you  
Let me live this down i s2g  


* * *

flaming biToday at 1:38 PM  
QHCEWFUIGWQIOQWFMOJJNCRGF  


* * *

jakeydToday at 1:39 PM  
really lovin that cROnCh huh  


* * *

saint beeToday at 1:39 PM  
I knew Jeremy was a dumbass but this is a whole new level  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 1:39 PM  
  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 1:40 PM  
asjdfsaajs oh my god  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 1:40 PM  
Jeremy _why_  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:40 PM  
I did not come here to be attacked like this  
Byeeeeeeee  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 1:40 PM  
Nooooo @heerethereandeverywhere  
Tell us tell us tell us  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:41 PM  
please jer? come on tell them the story  


* * *

saint beeToday at 1:41 PM  
Jeremy we all must know  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:41 PM  
@michael youve lost your "jer" priveleges but okay ill tell you guys  
I smelled it and said "this tastes good" by accident  
And michael was like "tastes?" and i said "i meant smelled but maybe it does taste good too"  
So yeah  
Michael refuses to stop bringing it up since  
I hate you all  


* * *

jakeydToday at 1:42 PM  
qowcehnqwcepnxmhqewfhnp fifth grade you was the BEST  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:42 PM  
aw no jeremy!!  
me @ you  
<https://tenor.com/view/milk-and-mocha-bear-couple-line-hug-cant-breathe-gif-12687187>  
  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:43 PM  
At least it got my expression right  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:43 PM  


* * *

[](https://tenor.com/view/milk-and-mocha-bear-couple-line-hug-cant-breathe-gif-12687187) heerethereandeverywhereToday at 1:44 PM  
Ugh FINE  
<https://tenor.com/view/milk-and-mocha-hug-cute-kawaii-love-gif-12535134>  
  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 1:44 PM  


* * *

saint beeToday at 1:45 PM  
_#imagine your otp_  


* * *


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello guys i am BACK. sorry about the wait, i've been working on my other big wips ( ~~*cough* zombie apocalypse au *cough* pokemon mystery dungeon au *cough* miscellaneous pins n patches and expensive headphones oneshot aus~~ ) but i promise i haven't forgotten about this!! i can't promise chapters will be coming out faster, what with school and everything, but know that i'm always working on this. anyway, enjoy!!

  
# the-squad  
  


you_see_me_rolanToday at 3:07 PM  
lmao someone tried to tell me that dustin and madeline hooked up  
theyre both gay, karen  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:08 PM  
Yeah, every other sentence of Dustin's is a variation of "I'm gay" and Madeline's openly a frayro lesbian  
I guess it's just another thing that Middleborough gossip is wrong about  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:08 PM  
yeah remember that time someone tried to convince everyone i was dating nicole from chemistry?  
like dude i'm aro _and_ gay i dont date and i did it wouldn't be a girl  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 3:09 PM  
And the humiliation sheet things everyone was saying i had?  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:09 PM  
that's different jer those were actually real  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:10 PM  
jEREMY OH MY GOD SKSKSKSKSKSKKS  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 3:10 PM  
No nope were not having this conversation again shutting it down now  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:10 PM  
wait i just realized  
is everyone in this gc queer?  
bc like i wouldnt be complaining if we were but  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:11 PM  
omg I think we are  
three bis, two pans, two gays, two aros, two aces, n three trans.....  
yeah def all queer  


* * *

jakeydToday at 3:12 PM  
and plus 4/8 of us are poc  
this group alone is probably more diverse then the entire school wocefwgfqxgfyo  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:12 PM  
This whole school needs a serious lesson on diversity  
I mean "ohh it's not accurate if there are too many nonwhites and gays!!1!" _please_  
_COME ON THE WORLD ISNT JUST WHITE CIS STRAIGHT NT ALLOS GO OUTSIDE_  


* * *

saint beeToday at 3:13 PM  
Wow, I had absolutely no idea you cared this much  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:13 PM  
oh shut up chlo  


* * *

saint beeToday at 3:13 PM  
Call me "Chlo" again and I'll fucking steal your kneecaps  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:14 PM  
resorting to tumblr threats now are we  
i didn't even know you had a tumblr  


* * *

jakeydToday at 3:14 PM  
drop the url~  
@chloe dont ignore me  
@chloe  


* * *

heerethereandeverywhereToday at 3:14 PM  
Wtf kind of fandoms are u even in  
Hetalia? Or idk you strike me as a spidey stan  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:15 PM  
FHDJFHHGHFJHGFDJ  


* * *

brookie-cookieToday at 3:15 PM  
You're right about the Spiderman stan thing  
Not the hetalia though unless she's keeping something from me  
Which to be fair isn't that unlikely  


* * *

jakeydToday at 3:16 PM  
drop the @ drop tHE @ DROP THE @  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 3:16 PM  
ugh i've been digging around but i can't find anything even _hinting_ at her tumblr  
what are you hiding chloe  


* * *

saint beeToday at 3:16 PM  
You'll never get it out of me  
Who says I have a secret Tumblr anyway me using the phrase "steal your kneecaps" means nothing  
Fuck you all  


* * *

jakeydToday at 3:17 PM  
awh ily too chlo   
:))))  


* * *

Broadway Here I ComeToday at 3:17 PM  
Anyway Halloween is coming up what are you guys planning on being?  
I wanna do Eurydice from Hadestown  
Eva Noblezada is an _icon_  


* * *

you_see_me_rolanToday at 3:18 PM  
isn't it a little early for halloween?  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:18 PM  
yeah lmao its barely even september  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:19 PM  
cowards, all of you  
as soon as september 1 hits you bet your ass i'm playing carols everywhere  
merry christmas bitches  


* * *

flaming biToday at 3:19 PM  
dude it hasnt even started getting cold  


* * *

supergayandreadytoslayToday at 3:19 PM  
**merry christmas bitches**  


* * *

**Author's Note:**

> Credit to [Michael's pfp](https://aroaesflags.tumblr.com/post/184281077042/retrovintage-flags-for-mauraleigha-lesbian-flag) goes to [@aroaesflags](https://aroaesflags.tumblr.com/). [Jeremy's pfp](https://rose-sapphic.tumblr.com/post/184402950004/lgbt-pride-switches-my-next-set-these-were) is by [@rose-sapphic](https://rose-sapphic.tumblr.com/). As far as I know, using these for a fic is alright, but I'll be more than willing to change the images if the creators don't want me using them. Christine's pfp is mine! (I literally just stuck a bunch of musical album covers in a piccollage grid lmao) Rich's is just the default icon. I took Jenna's, Jake's, and Chloe's off Google along with the art for Brooke's (I put it over the cloud background), but if there's a source I can credit, let me know.
> 
> hang out with me on [tumblr](junietuesday.tumblr.com)!! i talk a lot about my upcoming projects, so if you like my writing check my blog out for sneak peeks of my stuff


End file.
